<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蓦然回首—第二十一章 by LUO_mo_qiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649479">蓦然回首—第二十一章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUO_mo_qiu/pseuds/LUO_mo_qiu'>LUO_mo_qiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>M/M - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUO_mo_qiu/pseuds/LUO_mo_qiu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蓦然回首—第二十一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二十一章<br/>n<br/>n<br/>n我中有你，你中有我<br/>n<br/>n<br/>n眼看云逸氡越靠越近，莫子遥慌忙的推开了他<br/>n莫子遥的办公室里装了单向玻璃，只要他一转头就能看到外边几个闲聊的员工，虽然他们并不知道总裁办公室里发生了什么<br/>n云逸氡看到莫子遥偷偷的看了眼外边，轻笑一下，又扑了上去，在莫子遥的耳朵旁轻轻说“没事，他们看不到的”<br/>n莫子遥脸颊泛红，再次推开云逸氡<br/>n“会有人进来的”<br/>n“怕什么”<br/>n被拒绝了两次的云逸氡有些不爽，皱了皱眉头，强硬的抱起莫子遥，一转身将人压到了办公桌上<br/>n莫子遥惊恐的看着离几乎和自己鼻尖碰鼻尖的云逸氡<br/>n“别…”嗯……“<br/>n拒绝的话还没有说出来，云逸氡的舌头就闯进了莫子遥的嘴，强硬的撬开牙关，粗暴的掠夺着小小的领地，莫子遥推不开他只能任由他在自己的嘴里胡来，侵略完口腔，云逸氡又开始向莫子遥的舌头发起进攻，莫子遥已经放弃抵抗，任由云逸氡挑逗<br/>n直到莫子遥被吻的七荤八素，云逸氡才放开他，撑在莫子遥的身旁，看着莫子遥擎着泪的眼睛和微微肿起来的红唇，诱人的样子让云逸氡的某个部位又涨大几分，硬邦邦的顶着莫子遥<br/>n莫子遥被这不舒服的感觉弄的十分紧张<br/>n“不…啊…“云逸氡的手不知道什么时候已经伸进莫子遥的衣服，用指腹按着莫子遥小小的茱萸上<br/>n只要莫子遥有一点点抗拒的心理，云逸氡就故意加重力气，一次次刺激着莫子遥的神经，加上云逸氡不安分的手已经解开了莫子遥的裤子拉链，在大腿根部抚摸着，有意无意的碰着中间的小家伙<br/>n终于，莫子遥宣布投降，任由着云逸氡脱掉自己的裤子<br/>n“等一下”莫子遥突然叫停了云逸氡的动作<br/>n“没有润滑油，疼”莫子遥用水灵灵的眼睛看着云逸氡<br/>n明明是垂死时的挣扎，谁知云逸氡露出一抹坏笑，从衣柜的角落里拿出一瓶白色的东西<br/>n莫子遥长叹一口气“快点吧，一会儿有人进来了”<br/>n云逸氡高兴的像个得到糖果的小孩，又像是饿狼扑食般扑向莫子遥。<br/>n<br/>n云逸氡先在手指上涂了些润滑油，慢慢的给莫子遥做着扩张，慢慢的，莫子遥的眼神开始迷离，白皙的脸也染上红晕，身下的小小遥也直立起来，一开始的呼痛声也变成了小小的呻吟，云逸氡看时机已到，猛然抽出手指，被手指填满的小穴突然变空，引得莫子遥娇喘一声，而云逸氡却是存心欺负莫子遥，小小氡就抵在穴口，但是没有下一步动作<br/>n“快，逸氡”莫子遥喘着粗气<br/>n“快什么”<br/>n“快给我，逸氡，求你”莫子遥用胳膊挡住眼睛，现在的自己，一定很羞耻<br/>n云逸氡扬起嘴角，慢慢进入莫子遥的身体，不等莫子遥消化痛就开始动，激的莫子遥大声叫了出来<br/>n“总裁，外面可是有人的哦”云逸氡俯下身子，“好心”提醒莫子遥<br/>n“砰”“莫总，出什么事了吗”果然，外面的员工听到了<br/>n莫子遥强忍着疼痛和快感，用平和的语气说“没事，你们没什么事得话可以提前下班了“<br/>n莫子遥说这段话的时候很艰难，因为云逸氡轻松找到了他的阳心，不停的戳着那一点，莫子遥感觉手脚都软了，说完话全身的力气都没了<br/>n<br/>n云逸氡”运动“了会儿，突然退了出去，抱起莫子遥，自己坐在椅子上，把莫子遥背对着自己放到腿上“总裁，我动了这么久，好累啊，你来吧”<br/>n莫子遥一脸黑线，抬手擦了擦汗，要不是现在人为刀俎他为鱼肉，他一定破口大骂<br/>n没办法，谁让他现在是肉呢<br/>n莫子遥抓住小小氡，笨拙的往上坐，云逸氡扶着莫子遥的遥慢慢坐下，莫子遥疼的变了脸，这贯穿之感着实不好受，一动不敢动<br/>n云逸氡迫不及待的动了动，引来莫子遥的一声呼痛<br/>n“砰”“莫总”是叶欣，莫子遥有些慌张，反而云逸氡一把拉起椅背上的衣服，盖住两人的下半身，又把椅子往里挪了挪，才让莫子遥同意叶欣进来<br/>n<br/>n叶欣看到两人的体位时有些懵逼<br/>n还好云逸氡反应快，对叶欣露出一个微笑，“遥遥刚把腿碰了，我给他揉揉腿”<br/>n叶欣心里也是苦，奔波了一个早上，回来就是一把狗粮拍在脸上<br/>n“莫总，那边厂家的钱还了，然后，我把几家书店的书全都带回来了，放在外面，一共七十多本“<br/>n莫子遥机械般点点头，”你先回去吧，我有事会给你打电话的“<br/>n叶欣点点头，快步走出了办公室。<br/>n<br/>n叶欣出去后，莫子遥从玻璃中看到叶欣回工位拿了东西，逃难般走了<br/>n“现在公司可就我们俩了”云逸氡有节奏的顶着莫子遥，得到一阵阵闷哼<br/>n<br/>n没了干扰项的云逸氡加快频率，在莫子遥嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟中，两个人都得到释放。<br/>n<br/>n莫子遥趴在云逸氡身上一动都不肯动，最终被云逸氡抱上车，抱回了家。<br/>n</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>